


Finding Home

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Flash having a crisis, Gen, Identity Reveal, Peter may possibly be dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Flash found Spider-Man in the school bathroom, could things get any weirder? Yes. Especially when they find out the hero's identity.





	Finding Home

"But yeah I've totally seen Spider-Man up close before."

"Whatever you say Flash," Betty rolled her eyes as the other teen leaned against one of the book cases while the academic decathlon team sat in the library studying for the upcoming event.

"Spider-Man is not whatever, he's literally the best hero ever. And I did. He saved ME from the elevator."

"What do you want? An "I Touched Spider-Man" trophy?"

"Can we stop talking Flash's Spider-Man crush and actually work?" Michelle asked looking up from her book.

"It's not a crush! More of a, healthy admiration."

"Whatever." Michelle rolled her eyes even Flash noticed a missing face.

"Hey anyone see Penis Parker?"

"I think he had to go use the bathroom a while ago."

"This is a partner thing and I can't have him dragging me down this year. Can I get a new partner Mr. Harrington?"

"You're our top two canadites just go make sure he's okay. Can't have him getting sick this week."

"Ugh, fine." Flash got up, glaring at Betty who stifled a laugh as he walked past. 

'Stupid Parker. He always ditches but still gets the top spot. How the hell is that fair?' He entered the bathroom and called out.

"Hey! Parker, we....what the fuck?" There on the bathroom floor was Spider-Man, costume torn as he laid unmoving on the ground just under the window by the last stall. Rushing over the teen went to make sure the hero was okay. "Spider-Man? Holy shit, holy shit, are you still alive?" He was about to feel for a pulse even a loud groan from the body almost made him jump.

"Flash?" The voice was barely audible.

"Y-yeah! Just hang in there Spider-Man! I'll call a hospital-wait I can't do that. What should I do? Spider-Man?" The hero didn't answer, his head now lulled to the side. "Shit."


End file.
